Lighter
by blackjaybird
Summary: Zatanna has been locked up in her room mourning the anniversary of her father turning into Fate. Her teammates are worried about her. Robin Can probably help. Pre-invasion


A/N: YAY! first fan fic to be published. Hope you guys like it and hopefully I can write/post more!

I do not own Young Justice and any of its characters and places

**•Lighter•**

5/9/12

Rated: T

-Romance/Angst/ Family

(RobinXZatanna / Dick Grayson–Zatanna Zatara)

"How long has she been in there?"

"Two weeks. Ever since—"

"I see. Has she been eating?"

"She has. That is the only time that she comes out. Her door is always locked and I can't phase through it. She probably has sealed it with magic. Robin, you have to help her. I'm getting worried." M'gann's eyes are filling up with tears. She couldn't bear her friend suffering like this. Her tears rolled down her green face and down to her pink blouse. Conner, Superboy and her boyfriend, wrapped his arms around her and led her away, gently squeezing her as a gesture of reassurance.

Robin (Dick Grayson) watched them as they made their way back to the lounge. A heavy sigh left his breath. He was still in uniform. His red tunic hugging his slender yet muscular torso and the black pants did the same to his legs. He didn't bother to change. After all, this is a new mission. He steadied his breath, his heart beating faster as his hand reached out to knock. "Zee... Can you open up? It's me."

There was no response. He didn't want to suffocate her or to force her to open up. He was about to walk away when he heard a familiar voice. "Tel Nibor ni."

The door unlocked and slowly swung open. Robin let himself in gently treading, not making any noise that might startle her. Upon entering, he was amazed at the sight. Flying books, floating scrolls, knick knacks, no doubt He knew they were magical items. And he knew what they were for. In the middle of the room was Zatanna. She was floating in the middle of her bed, surrounded by a circle if numerous books. Her eyes red and puffy from days of crying and casting.

She was a beautiful young lady and a talented magician. She was the daughter of John Zatara a well known magician and a member of the Justice League. It has been two years since she lost his father to be Dr. Fate's host body. Dr. Fate was still a hero but it's his father that she wants. Every time she gets the chance, she searches for a way to release her father from Fate. Now she is living with M'gann and Conner at Mt. Justice. She misses her father and she would do anything to get him back.

Dick slowly approached the bed, trying to not get hit with the floating objects. He put one knee on the bed, ruffling the lavender colored sheets and gently crawled toward the floating body. A smooth talker as he is, Dick could not utter a word. He knew how she felt. He knew the feeling of losing a parent. It broke his heart to see her like this. He sat in front of her and waited. The books naturally started dodging him, he knew his presence was acknowledged. He reached out his hand to hers. "Zee..."

The books stopped moving "Skoob, egnarra sevlesrouy." The books headed to the shelves, following her orders. She slowly lowered herself into his arms. Her face now on his chest against his tunic. He wrapped his arms around her. She began to weep. She was dry, not a single drop came out of her eyes.

"Let it all out. Let it all out." He took off his cape with out letting her go. She cried for hours but he did not waver. He held her in his arms through out the night. Zatanna fell asleep after exhausting herself. She had no energy left, nor not even a drop of magic left in her. Dick scooted both of them over to the pillows and lay them down. His arms never letting her go, he looked at her. He loved her; he hated seeing her like this. Robin wanted to do something, Dick wanted to do something. But he knew that it was out of his hands. All he can do is be here with her. He kissed her forehead as he himself fell asleep.

Zatanna, slowly opening her eyes. She felt around her and suddenly jolting up. *Wh— where is he?* She felt pathetic. But she needed him right now. Robin's presence comforted her, soothed her aching heart. She wanted him to be with her. She placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose. Massaging it gently to soothe her headache. She checked the time, nine forty three. She leaned back against the head board and closed her eyes again.

"Daddy. I miss you" whispering. She raised her head eying the door swinging slowly. It was Robin. Now in a white tank top and pajama pants still hugging his lean yet muscular torso but covering his legs. He was carrying a tray.

He let out a gentle smile. "Hey Zee." He laid the tray in front of her and giving her a peck on her temple cradling her cheek with his hand. She looked at the full tray with fresh hot pancakes, syrup, tea, and orange juice. "Made it myself.. My uhh.. grandfather taught me how to cook," he smiled towards her.

"Thanks, Robin. But I don't feel like eating," looking away for him.

Robin frowned a bit, he wasn't upset that she didn't want the food that he prepared. But he was worried. "Zee, you need to eat. Your still exhausted and you need the strength." He sat beside her where he laid the night before. He took the fork and knife prepping the pancakes with the butter and syrup. He cut a piece and led it towards her mouth. "Ahhh."

Zatara hesitantly opened her mouth, but still let the food enter. She chewed it slowly. "Mmmm." finally a smile. Dick heart finally lightened as he saw the smile that he loved. He fed her little by little. She giggled and laughed as Robin teased her flirtingly. He ate along with her until the pancakes were gone and the juice and tea completely gone. Robin took the tray and placed in on the floor on his side. He gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know." Robin uttered after moments of silence. "I still miss them."

Zatanna looked towards his eyes which she hoped she can see. She gazed curiously waiting for him to continue.

"I lost my parents in an accident when I was eight. Batman adopted me soon after." He fell quiet. "My secret ID is Richard 'Dick' Wayne Grayson. I want you to know who I really am. I love you Zatara. I know I cannot replace your father. But I can be here to protect you."

She once again started crying. This time it wasn't anger or sadness. She was happy. She was happy she was with him."I.. I want to see you completely. Can I—" Dick nodded with out hesitation and smiled lovingly towards her "Evomer sih ksam."

The mask complied with her command. She couldn't help but stare at his handsome face and his deep blue sapphire eyes. Dick just grinned and gave her a kiss on her lips.

She knew things weren't perfect. But with Robin— with Dick, it was. She laid in his arms her heart much lighter than before.


End file.
